Concrete Jungle Where Dreams Are Made Of
by ARandomFan91
Summary: It's been two years since Kurt last saw Blaine, but now his ex's face is on a giant billboard in Time's Square. Will Kurt get the chance to see the love of his life in person once again?


The day started just like any other. Nothing set it apart from the hundreds of other days Kurt and Rachel had spent in Times Square since moving to New York two years ago after they graduated high school.

They were wandering around the heart of the city, enjoying a nice morning stroll and people-watching the tourists who stood out from the people who had lived here all their lives when they saw it.

"Kurt… is that?" Rachel froze, staring up at the poster that was new in a long line of Broadway billboards right in the center of Time's Square.

"No! No way. I mean.. it can't be," Kurt trailed off, looking up at the giant billboard in Times Square.

"But, it is. It has to be. I mean, just look. That's him! That's Blaine," Rachel argued.

"But, that would mean Blaine is on _Broadway_. When did he even get time for this? He just graduated last year. And, I mean, I only graduated 2 years ago, and I know we kind of grew apart after that, but oh my god!" Kurt retorted. The two had been strong all throughout senior year, but they both reluctantly agreed to part ways when Kurt left, the distance just too much for them. But not a day went by that Kurt didn't think of his ex-boyfriend. He was still very much in love with him. He had tried to move on several times, but it never worked out, because the other guys were never Blaine. And now, there he was, right in the middle of Time's Square, on a giant-ass billboard, looking more gorgeous than ever, STARING in a Broadway musical.

"We have to get into that theatre. We have to see his show!" Rachel proclaimed, reflecting Kurt's thoughts.

"And I have to get my boyfriend back," Kurt announced, causing Rachel to start jumping up and down in excitement.

The pair rushed down the marquee where they could get last-second tickets, hoping that they weren't too late.

"Excuse me. You wouldn't happen to have two tickets available for How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying for tonight, would you?" Kurt asked, putting on the charms to help get what he wanted.

"Oh, we're sold out. But, if you go by the theatre tonight, someone might have returned some tickets. So you can try your luck there. I would go on down there, though, because I've heard there's quite a line. It's Blaine Anderson's debut tonight, you know?"

Rachel and Kurt froze, looking at one another in shock.

"You mean he's opening tonight?" Rachel asked, excitement evident in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am. The reviews from the preview nights are in all the local newspapers, and he's been getting rave reviews. It's supposed to be a great show. Good luck to you in finding tickets!"

And with that, Kurt and Rachel were hurrying off down the street toward the theatre, in hopes that they would be able to get in. On the way, they stopped by the New York Times in order to read about Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson, a star at the young age of 19, has made the transition from struggling musician to Broadway Star almost flawlessly, bringing life to Finch and finding fans in people of all ages. His voice, dancing, and acting making him a triple-threat that no one but the likes of Hugh Jackman could compete with..." Kurt read aloud. "How the _fuck _did we not know about this? How did I not know Blaine's been living in New York City? How did I not know he was starring on Broadway?"

"I don't know, Kurt. But this is amazing," Rachel exclaimed. "This is like, fate or something. Lost lovers finding one another again by chance."

"Well, we still have to get tickets," Kurt interrupted. They were now standing in a line of at least 15 people, so who knew if they would even be able to get in. And even if they could get in, Kurt probably wouldn't be able to see Blaine after the show. He assumed the stage door would be complete chaos.

"Don't lose hope, Kurt. If it's meant to be again, it will happen. I know that you're still in love with him, so who knows... he could still have feelings for you, too. And at least now we know where he'll be every night. And he's living in the same city as you again. This will work! I just know it!"

They continued to stand in line for a few hours, until finally the will-call opened, and remaining tickets were given out. There had to be at least 50 people in line behind Kurt. He couldn't believe the turn out for Blaine. He was so incredibly happy for the man, he thought he might cry.

"Next!" The woman working the ticket booth called out.

"That's us!" Rachel exclaimed, grabbing onto Kurt's arm and pulling forward to the window. "Two, please."

"You're in luck. These are the last two tickets I have. They're not the best, but the theatre is intimate, so you should still get a good show. Row T, seats 10 and 12."

"We'll take them!" Kurt announced, quickly, reaching through the window to take the tickets from the woman. "Thank you!"

Rachel and Kurt entered into the theatre, taking a moment to marvel over the posters and programs covered in Blaine's face. It was almost too much for Kurt, to go from not seeing Blaine for two years to seeing him again everywhere all at once.

"I can't believe this. What a day! I mean... Blaine's on _Broadway!_ Starring in it. With his face in Time's Square. And we got tickets! And oh my god, Rachel, what are we doing here? He's not going to want to see me. I mean, we broke up. The last thing he needs is his ex-boyfriend at his show opening night. Oh my god, what if he has a boyfriend now? What if his boyfriend is here? I can't handle that. Oh my god. I'm gonna be sick. I can't-"

"Kurt! Calm down and shut up!" Rachel interrupted, clamping a hand over Kurt's mouth. She slowly removed her hand, commanding Kurt to just breathe and relax for a minute.

"Sorry. I'm just... I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't know why I decided to do this on such a whim. I just... I can't lose him again, Rachel. Now that there's the chance to have him back in my life, I don't think I could live with myself if I _didn't _get him back, you know?" Kurt explained.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure you get him back, then."

The pair quieted as the lights dimmed, and then the curtain rose, and there was Blaine, descending on a window washer's hoist, reading the 'How to Succeed' book, and Kurt thought he might just burst into tears. After two years, there was Blaine. There was the love of his life. On stage on Broadway! And he looked gorgeous. He was so in his element. His voice was like silk, his dancing had improved even more, and his acting was spot on. Kurt had never felt more proud. And much too soon, it was over.

"Come on," Rachel whispered, hurriedly grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him out of his seat and toward the front doors. "We have to get to the stage doors."

And that's when the nerves kicked in. Kurt was really going to do this. He was possibly going to speak to Blaine. Oh god.

They were, luckily enough, one of the first ones outside, so there were able to get right up at the front of the railing, close to the door. They only had to wait about 30 minutes before Blaine came bursting through the doors. By this point, the crowd had grown to at least 200 people waiting for him, so Blaine tried to shush the crowd.

"To anyone who can hear my voice, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. This is a very special night for me, so thank you!" Blaine yelled for the crowd to hear. Everyone instantly began cheering again.

Kurt felt his heart jolt. That was just so typical Blaine- the man who drunkenly declared he just wanted to make art and help people. He hadn't changed one bit. Kurt was glad the stardom hadn't gotten to his head.

And then Kurt's heart went from a jolt to a full on tango, because suddenly Blaine was standing right in front of him, staring right into his eyes, both caught in a trance.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, shock written all over his face.

"Will you sign this for me?" Kurt finally asked, when he was able to get his voice back. He held out his program to Blaine, smiling gently at him. Blaine blushed and smiled back, taking the program from Kurt's hand, fingers lightly brushing, and he swore he felt electricity run all the way up his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I saw your poster in Time's Square. I had to see you. I... I've missed you, Blaine. I know this isn't the time or place, but it's true. I've really, really missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Blaine said, a sad smile gracing his face. "I wish we could talk more, but..." Blaine motioned to his fans, then handed the program back to Kurt. Kurt frowned, but nodded his understanding.

Blaine moved away to sign more autographs, and Kurt and Rachel turned away from the crowd and began their trek to the subway station.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I was stupid, really, to think anything would come of it," Kurt said to Rachel as they walked.

"Kurt, you weren't stupid. You couldn't have known until you tried."

But then Rachel suddenly stopped walking and grabbed Kurt's arm to stop him as well.

"Kurt..." Rachel began. "Blaine signed your program, right?"

Kurt looked questioningly at Rachel. "Yeah... but wha- oh my god!"

Kurt frantically opened the program to the first page to where Blaine had signed, and read over the words with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"He said, '_I never stopped loving you.' _And he left me his number," was all Kurt could say.

Kurt handed the program over to Rachel, and dug through his pocket to retrieve his phone. He typed in Blaine's number, and sent a quick text message, then put away his phone, linked his arm with Rachel's, and continued to make his way home, knowing that home had just gotten a whole lot better, because home now included Blaine.

_I love you, too. -Kurt_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is just a quick one-shot I wrote based off of a photoset on tumblr that featured Kurt and Rachel staring up at Darren's billboard for H2$ in Time's Square. Hope you guys enjoyed!

I swear... I can't stop writing. It's an illness.


End file.
